


Different From The Rest…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Different From The Rest…, Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian finally admits, at least to himself, when he truly fell for Justin…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different From The Rest…

Title: Different From The Rest…  
Story Type: Could be Canon  
Word Count: 200  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 18 – Different From The Rest…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: Brian finally admits, at least to himself, when he truly fell for Justin…

 

**Different From The Rest…**

He always says he knew right from the start, that very first night. I always act like that’s completely absurd. I never tell him but for me it was the next morning. Seeing him standing under the shower, the way the water droplets rolled down his lithe body. Everything about him was wrong. He was blond, short, with a slight build, and young, way too young. But my heart didn’t see it that way.

My brain said don’t do it, but I found myself drawn towards him, and soon my cock betrayed me. He wasn’t the first guy I took in my shower. But he was the first one I wanted to hold, and feel my hands caressing his body. He fit perfectly in my arms, just the right height, not to mention the curvature of his ass against my groin.

I knew he was different from the rest. Hell, the night before had proven that, and I don’t just mean letting him stay the night, or naming my son. It was like I had finally met my match, he was so much more than just a fuck. He had captured my heart. I just didn’t want to admit it. 

The End…


End file.
